


Rift Gypsies

by Rocky_Oberlin



Series: Guardian Ianto series [9]
Category: CSI: New York meantioned, Episode: Out of Time - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Oberlin/pseuds/Rocky_Oberlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ianto could leave for his family Christmas, three victims of the Rift from 1953 fly through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rift Gypsies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wait, I started this in February when I was in the hospital for stomach pain. After that was a mess of doctor's appointments and tests before having a procedure done. The rest is just me getting the gumption up to write. It almost became Christmas in July.

Ianto had plans for Christmas. He was going to visit his family over in New York, enjoy their company, listen to the Iron Chef (Steve), Chef Ramsey (their sister), and Emeril (Danny) fight over who gets to cook in the kitchen next and what is going to be on the menu for the Christmas meal. After enjoying the family fun, he was going to see Rhiannon, his many greats-grandniece, her husband, and their children. He would give out the gifts he bought for them and pick at the meal that Rhiannon made. He would take home a leftovers plate and get ready for Boxing Day at Torchwood. Too bad his plans may have to change due to the plane coming through the Rift.

“Didn’t you have plans, Ianto?” asked Tosh as she entered the Hub.

“I did,” nodded Ianto. “But I figure that I should help with the coming guests from the Rift.”

“You sound disappointed,” commented Jack as he came down the steps from his office.

Ianto smirked. “I like listening to the cooks argue over the menu and who gets the kitchen.”

Tosh grinned and Jack raised an eyebrow. “They do that every year?”

“Oh, yes,” nodded Ianto with a grin. “Every year; it’s very entertaining. Sometimes I think they do it because it’s tradition.”

The door alarm went off again as Owen sauntered in and noted his teammates talking in a group. “Gwen not here yet?” he asked as he approached. “And I thought that you would have been gone by now, Tea-boy.”

Ianto shrugged. “I thought it would be a good idea if I stayed for a bit for this rift alarm. If I’m not needed, then I’m going to enjoy the rest of my vacation.”

Gwen was entering while Ianto was finishing his sentence. “Don’t think that we can’t make it without you?” she sniffed. “I’m sure that we can do without you.”

“I’m sure that you can, but this is just precautionary,” Ianto said amicably. He smiled at the others and nodded to Jack. “You should probably go; the event will be happening in twenty minutes. It might be best if you were there to keep unnecessary questions from being asked.”

Jack sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Alright kids, let’s go so we can hurry back for coffee a la Ianto.”

“And he can leave to enjoy his Christmas entertainment,” added Tosh.

Jack turned to Owen and Gwen. “I’ll have the two of you come with me to greet our guests. Tosh, you and Ianto stay here and make sure that the locals stay away. We don’t know if we’re getting a representative from the Shadow Proclamation or a ship full of Daleks. I want to have everything covered.”

“Of course,” Tosh nodded. Ianto gave a short nod and when to check the weather conditions in the area the object was appearing at.

Jack turned to his selected members and gave the motions of ‘let’s go’. Gwen gave a smug look over her shoulder as she left, but was ignored by Ianto and Tosh. When Jack told her to hurry up, she scowled and quickly left the Hub. Ianto and Tosh glanced at each other and shrugged. It seemed that Ianto was going to have to start those lessons soon.

Jack called to tell them the group was on their way back and that their unexpected guests were a human man and two human women from December 18, 1953. Tosh began to get the paperwork ready for the group and Ianto sighed. He looked up any disappearances from that day; all he found was the loss of a plane called the Sky Gypsy with two passengers and a female pilot on board.

“What do you remember of the 1950’s?” asked Tosh out of the blue.

Ianto had to stop and think a bit. “They were just getting off rationing from the Second World War. I would say that while the people were toughened by the Blitz, we were more innocent than today. The things that are so common today were taboo; like how sexuality is more open, but smoking is a dirty activity.”

Tosh looked amused. “Don’t you like the idea of having sex with whoever you want? Or do you think that women should be in the home raising babies and keeping house?”

Ianto was startled at the question for a moment, but the look of amusement on Tosh’s face gave him a reassuring breath. “It’s not that; I just think that having casual sex takes away from what married couples have. Where are the romance and commitment; if two people just “hook up” and it doesn’t work out, then they split. More things that once were considered private are now aired for everyone to see and hear about. That is what our guests are going to be tossed into.”

Tosh looked thoughtful. “I never thought of it that way.” She glanced over at Ianto. “Do you think that Jack thought of that?”

Ianto grimaced. “I don’t think that he did. He seems to find today’s standards quaint and provincial. I would say that he is used to something more open than our society and he won’t even think about the culture shock these people will be enduring.”

Tosh looked thoughtful. “May be you should discuss things with them quietly when you have the chance. It might help them integrate into our society.”

Ianto flashed an amused glance at his friend. “I had already planned that. I think, though, that my biggest concern will be the gentleman.”

“How so?”

Ianto was thoughtful. “He might have been married with children. Today we don’t see the problem of having a family late in life, but he might feel that he was already established; he might not want to try again at another family.”

“In other words, we might have to do a search for what is left of his family,” stated Tosh. Ianto nodded. Tosh sighed and printed the identification for the riftugees. She wasn’t looking forward to the search for family who might not want anything to do with the missing member of their family.

When Jack, Owen, and Gwen returned with the missing people, Ianto was ready with the coffee and the offer of tea. He was taken up by the young lady, but was ignored by the gentleman and the pilot was taken up with Owen. Ianto didn’t mind, but he was concerned over how young she was and how the rest of the group was going to treat her. Gwen was doing the young lady’s interview; it was going to be interesting to see how Emma will acclimate to the new society. At his first chance, Ianto planned on talking to her about the differences between what she grew up with and what society was now. He didn’t trust Gwen to even think about that aspect. If fact, after listening to the other two interviews, Ianto didn’t think that anyone really thought of the culture shock other than Tosh and she was being bullied into looking for John’s son.

“Tomorrow Ianto will help you with your shopping. Tonight, we’ll be putting you in a safe house until you get your feet back under you,” announced Jack. After he made that announcement, he looked at said person and found that Ianto was relieved, but he wasn’t sure why. May be after the shopping trip, he could send the Guardian onto his planned vacation with a lighter heart.

Ianto sighed in relief when Jack and Gwen left to take the displaced group to the safe house. Owen heard the sigh and looked over. “What’s up, Tea-boy?”

“I don’t think that Jack or Gwen realize that they are dealing with more than displacement of time.”

Owen came up from his autopsy pit and leaned on a convenient table next to Ianto. “What more is there?” he asked.

Ianto turned his head to look at Owen. “How about the culture shock?”

Owen, looking interested, straightened up and crossed his arms. “In what way?”

“Take John Ellis,” Ianto started. “He has taken a protective stance with the women, especially young Emma. He will adhere to the rules of the society that says he must protect the young women until they find a male spouse; he will be enforcing those rules. Now Diane, one the other hand, is her own self and will do what she pleases even if John doesn’t like it. That will mean that he will focus on Emma. She will either buckle under his pressure to abide by the 50’s rules or she will rebel. What concerns me is what Emma will do to rebel. She may do something that she will regret later, but just to stick it to John she’ll do whatever rebellious act that comes to mind in a fit of pique.”

“So what do you plan on doing? Are you going to stay here?” asked Tosh as she joined the group.

Ianto shook his head. “I will try to speak to both of them while we’re out and see how it goes from there. Emma might attach herself to someone else, but I’m hoping she will come to you, Tosh, over Gwen. Owen, I know that you have a rapport with Diane and you will probably start a relationship with her.” At Owen’s startled look, Ianto smiled grimly. “I can see the way you two are gravitating toward each other.” He put a hand on Owen’s shoulder. “Just be careful. Hurt feelings and pain can go either way.”

Owen nodded and moved away. He had some thinking to do about his attraction to Diane, but her free spirit drew him to her. The pilot reminded him of his fiancée Katie.

Ianto watched him leave as Tosh stepped next to him. “He’s going to get his heart broken, isn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so.” Ianto looked down at his friend and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug. “How are you holding up?”

Tosh sighed. “I’m afraid that Owen will never see me as more than a coworker.”

“And maybe there is someone out there that will appreciate who you are. Don’t give up.”

“May be I should come with you and see if your family knows someone.”

Ianto pretended to think. “I would say more around the end of May or the beginning of July. They like to have outside parties around those times. We might find someone among their friends who could tag along.” He ended the suggestion with a grin.

Tosh punched Ianto in the arm after she figured out that Ianto was joking about the consideration. “I think I might take you up on the offer. Let me know when and where.”

Ianto grinned at his friend. “I’ll pass on whatever the rest of the clan is planning.”

The next morning Ianto waited for the three travelers to meet him outside of the safe house. Diane was the first out, but she didn’t have the look of someone who planned on staying at the house for very long. “The Emma and John will be out soon,” she said with a cheerful grin. “John just wants to make sure that Emma knows what is expected of her.”

Ianto nodded his head. He was expecting something like that from John. “I take it you decided not to listen to the lecture?” he asked.

The grin grew wider and, to Ianto’s personal opinion, fiercer. “I make my own rules about society.”

Ianto just nodded his head and waited patiently for the other two. “I had hoped to talk to you privately about what society is like now,” he offered. He glanced over to see what look was on his charge’s face. Her look was guarded and the grin slid from her face, like she was expecting a lecture from him as well, but Ianto hoped that she would be willing to listen. “I just wanted to say that society is different from the 1950’s. They are a bit more open now about what is permissible and who can do what.” He noted that Diane’s body relaxed a bit when he didn’t start into a lecture about how she was supposed to act. “People are a bit more open about sex and relationships.” He turned his head to look fully at the pilot. “I know that you and Owen are attracted to each other, but he has lost before. Please consider what you want from a relationship with him.”

“Are you trying to chase me away from your co-worker?” she asked, amused.

Ianto shook his head. “No, I just want to make sure that neither one of you get hurt.”

Diane smiled and patted Ianto on his arm. “I’ll try not to hurt him.”

Ianto heaved a sigh. “That is all I can ask.” But he had a feeling that Owen was going to be hurt by this independent woman. She had her own plans and Ianto didn’t think that a husband was a part of it. “There are other things, but I’ll try to explain them as we go along.”

The smile brightened into a grin and Diane seemed to bounce in place. “I look forward to it,” she said.

Ianto was going to reply to that, but John came out herding Emma from the house. The older man gave the young woman a significant look before climbing into the front passenger seat of the car. Diane seemed nonplussed, but shrugged and sat in the back seat with Emma. Ianto just shook his head and took the driver’s seat to show the newcomers around. The first stop was the bank to draw out money for the trio. John was well on his way to taking Emma’s money because “she didn’t know what was right to spend it on”, but Ianto intervened. “She will have to make her own decisions, sir,” Ianto reminded him. “She won’t have someone watching over her forever.”

John gave him a dirty look that changed to a more pained one. Ianto just ignored the whole range and waited for the women to finish with their banking.

At the store, Ianto was amused by the excitement over the bananas than the automatic door. He tried to speak to John when he indignantly showed him the “scandalous” cover of the magazine, but Ianto didn’t think that it was going well. Giving up John as a lost cause for the moment, Ianto went looking for Emma. He found her in the candy isle looking wistfully at the different kinds.

“How much do I have left?” she asked. Ianto did a mental tally and quoted the amount. She quickly started grabbing bags of candy like he was going to take them away from her.

“You’ll rot your teeth,” he said placidly.

“You sound like my mother,” Emma scoffed as she hurried to a different part of the store.

Ianto noted where she went and proceeded to the personal hygiene area of the store. He picked up a green toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. When he found Emma again, he just handed her the items and said, “My sister would skin me alive if I didn’t offer these."

Emma gave him a suspicious look. “Aren’t you going to tell me that I need to take better care of my teeth and make me put the candy back?”

“Why? You are your own person and you make choices for yourself. I’m merely offering a way of not regretting those choices in the coming years.”

Emma studied Ianto for a moment before taking the offered items. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Ianto nodded. “If you have any other questions or trouble, please, ask. I understand the cultural differences better than my coworkers.”

They walked to the checkout lanes, meeting up with Diane and John. Diane heard Ianto’s comment and asked, “Are you a victim of this Rift also?”

Ianto shook his head. “No, my experience is much longer and more painful.” John scoffed, but continued to bag their groceries. Ianto could tell that the man was thinking that his pain was much worse than any other person’s. Ianto really wished he could tell the man that Ianto had outlived his whole family and now his only connection was his grandniece and her family. He didn’t think it would be a wise idea and continued with his own bagging.

Ianto wasn’t surprised to have the phone call from Emma later that night. He guessed that John had put his foot down on something she had done after Ianto watched the two other ladies in the house draw her into their company. Owen had taken Diane to the airfield to see to her plane, but John was quick to leave on his own business. That had left Emma with the two more modern girls and their different way of thinking. Too bad it sounded like John was trying to put Emma back into the 1950’s mold that they had left behind in all but habit.

“You didn’t need to come,” John scowled. “She just needs a firm hand.”

“Then I would send her to my sister in America before letting you try to keep Emma from trying to fit in,” retorted Ianto. “At least she could help Emma along with trying to understand today’s society.”

“I can take care of her just fine,” snapped John.

Emma watched to two of them fighting with a frightened look on her face. One of the girls probably called Gwen because she had come sweeping in to take matters into her own hand. “Ianto, pet, why don’t you let me take care of this; you have other things to do, like get ready for your trip,” she said with a significant look.

“Actually,” said Emma. “I think that I would like to stay with Mr. Jones.” She looked at Gwen and John. “At least he lets me choose what I want to do.” She turned to Ianto. “Would that be alright?”

Ianto offered his arm to the young lady. “I would be delighted to offer you my guest room for a couple of nights. Tomorrow, I will see if Tosh would mind helping out with explanations of today’s society or if maybe we could find you a place to live on your own.”

John puffed up his chest and blustered out, “That’s scandalous! She’ll be ruined if anyone finds out she’s staying with a man who isn’t her family!”

At the same time Gwen was protesting. “Ianto, I can handle this better than you can. Let me take care of her.”

Ianto just looked at Emma with a questioning eyebrow. “I’ll go with you,” Emma said. “I trust you.”

“Then I’ll try to explain more of today’s society,” Ianto promised. “I think that you might be able to get along better if you knew the new rules.” He escorted her to his car and took her home. He expected to hear from either Gwen or Jack over his offer to Emma, but he didn’t care. She trusted him and he wasn’t going to let her down.

On their way home, Ianto explained the differences between the expected norms of the 1950’s and today’s concerning two people who are not married living together. He also explained the acceptance of certain behaviors that at one time were quite scandalous and the ruination of a young lady. When Emma asked a question that made Ianto uncomfortable, he said that his sister might be able to explain it better. “I’ll give her a call when we get back to my flat,” he said sheepishly. “She might be able to explain things from a woman’s point of view better than me.”

Emma gave him a grateful look and settled into her seat for the rest of the ride.

Ianto heaved a sigh of relief when he didn’t get a phone call from Jack before reaching his flat. Then he scowled with the thought that Jack might be assuming that Ianto was going to try to start a relationship like Owen was with Diane.

“Are you alright, Mr. Jones?” asked Emma. “You look like you’re upset about something. I’m not intruding, am I?”

Ianto was startled out of his thoughts by her questions. He gave a shake of his head and smiled at the young lady. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m sorry; I was thinking about what my boss might be assuming if Gwen has tattled to him about me taking you in.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Do you think she might have done that?”

Ianto gave his guest an apologetic look. “It is possible. She thinks that she knows best, which is a reason why she was against me taking you into my flat. It’s a bit easier for me to put you up because I have a guest room you can use; she would have to make up her couch for you because she lives with her boyfriend.” Emma’s eyes widened at the idea and Ianto hurried on to a different topic. “I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, but I’m going to see if Tosh can help out. But first, we will get you settled and you can talk to my sister about the new social norms.”

“I don’t want to be troublesome for you,” Emma started. “I could stay with Miss Gwen.”

The Welsh Guardian glanced at his new charge. He could see that she was upset about the situation, so he smiled at her and shook his head. “Like I said, I’ll have you talk to my sister on the telephone while I set up the room for you. In the morning, we will talk with Tosh about what you want to do and where you can stay while I’m gone.” He looked her in the eye and said, “It will be alright. We will work this out for your best interest.”

Emma gave Ianto a shaky smile back and Ianto wasn’t convinced that she was really sure. She put up a good fight with John, but now that the adrenaline was gone, she didn’t know what to do. This was where Ianto would put his sister in charge of counselling the young lady and he would see about engaging Tosh in a search for Emma’s interests.

They reached his flat and Ianto showed Emma around. “This will be your room for the time you wish it,” Ianto continued. “I can put some water on for tea while you talk to my sister about the culture shock you are experiencing.”

“Do you really think that she could help me?” Emma asked.

Ianto shrugged. “May be she can at least give you some idea of what to expect in the current times as opposed to the 1950’s.” Ianto pulled out his phone from his pocket and found the number for his sister. When she picked up at her end, Ianto greeted her with a smile in his voice. “Hey sis, do you mind talking to a young lady who is having some trouble with today’s norms?” There must have been a question about why she needed to do that because Ianto said, “She’s from the 1950’s.” Ianto then handed the phone over to Emma. “Marie asks that you pardon the yawns, she was sleeping when I called.”

Emma took the phone and said, “Hello.” Marie must have said something to comfort the young lady because she instantly brightened up and started to chat away like the woman on the other end was a good friend.

Ianto sighed in relief as he walked toward the kitchen. He figured that the two ladies would need some time and space for their phone call, so he turned to get towels out of the linen closet in the hall for Emma. He peeked into the living room to see Emma relaxed on the couch; he ducked his head back around the corner and went into his room to use another phone to call Tosh.

“Ianto, what’s wrong?” asked Tosh sleepily.

“I brought Emma over because she was having trouble with John.”

“You did predict that would happen,” Tosh reminded him.

Ianto nodded his head. “Yes, but now I have to figure out what we can do to help Emma without forcing her into something she doesn’t want.” Ianto paused before finishing, “And I have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

Tosh’s voice perked up immediately. “That’s right; you leave for your family Christmas tomorrow. What can I do to help?”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You have no idea how much of a load you took off my shoulders when you said that.”

“Anything to help a friend,” Tosh said with a pleased sound to her voice.

“I was wondering if you could help Emma find something to do that interests her. And, if she doesn’t want to stay here, could you put her up at your flat? Gwen already knows that Emma is here right now because of the fight between John and Emma and that I took Emma in.”

“But you want to give Emma choices when she wasn’t given much before to get her used to the new lifestyle,” finished Tosh.

“That’s right.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Bring her over when you get ready to leave. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Thank you Tosh,” Ianto said with a warm smile in his voice. “You really are a good friend.”

“So are you,” Tosh said with equal warmth.

“Please don’t let Gwen try to help Emma too much,” asked Ianto. “She might not have the best answers for a young lady who grew up more conservative than she did.”

“I’ll do my best,” promised Tosh.

“Thanks Tosh, for everything. Bye.”

“You’re welcome, Ianto. Have fun. Bye.” Tosh hung up her phone and Ianto did the same. He felt better about leaving Emma now that she was going to be in good hands.

“Everything taken care of Mr. Jones?” asked Emma when he returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea.

Ianto smiled at the young lady. “Everything is fine, Emma, and its Ianto. Tosh will help you while I’m away with family. You can either stay here or stay with Tosh while you make up your mind on what you want to do.”

“Do you really think that she could help me?” asked Emma. “Gwen said that she was a whiz with computers, but she didn’t seem to like working with people much.”

Ianto internally scowled, but corrected Emma. “Tosh is a whiz with computers, but she has a harder time relating to certain types of people. Tosh and I are more retired and quiet, while Gwen is more out-going. She tends to bring the focus onto her more while Tosh is off to the side making miracles with her computers and electronics. Both are important, but Tosh is easy to overlook with the attention seekers around. But Tosh is also very observant; she can help you better because she knows that you have question that Gwen doesn’t quite know how to answer. I have noticed that you try to be out-going like Gwen when she’s around, but you also fade back when she isn’t.” Ianto paused to get Emma’s full attention. “Let Tosh help you for a bit. If you don’t like the ideas, then ask her to have Gwen help you. All we want is for you to be comfortable with what you want.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you Mr. Jones- Ianto,” she corrected. “I’ll try.”

Ianto smiled back. “That is all any of us can ask.” He settled back in his seat and started a lighter conversation with Emma. It was a more pleasant evening for both after the ugliness of the start with the disagreement from John. When Ianto was ready, he told Emma to pick something from his library of books if she would like while he went to bed. He had a flight to catch and a boisterous family to see for Christmas.

 

Ianto was met at the airport by Danny when he touched down in New York. “Hey, we were wondering when you were going to get here,” called a New York accented voice. 

Ianto left the customs area and walked quickly to his younger brother. “I would have been here sooner, but we had a group come through the Rift and I wanted to make sure they were going to be alright before I left.”

“That’s what Ms. Sato said when we called,” said Danny. They retrieved Ianto’s bags and walked out to the car. “She also said that she hoped to meet us this summer.” Danny gave his brother a questioning look.

Ianto blushed and said, “I said that I would bring her with me when we had our summer get-togethers. She’s had a rough time lately.”

Danny nodded. “I know that Spencer said that she had some trouble with a mind-reading device last month. Is she getting better after that trauma?”

“I think so. I think that she’s appreciating the help and support we are trying to give her.”

“Good,” said Danny. “I look forward to meeting her formally when you guys come to the Memorial Day party. Now we have to get back so I can kick Steve out of the kitchen so I can make dinner.”

Ianto smiled. “Still fighting over the kitchen?”

Danny glanced over at his brother in the passenger car seat as they pulled into the thick traffic. “Of course, we know how much everyone enjoys hearing us fight over the kitchen. We just have to make sure of the menu before we put on the act.”

Ianto laughed freely at that. It was good to be with family.

 

Ianto was feeling so much better when he came back from his Christmas vacation on Boxing Day. He had talked with his family on the training of one Gwen Cooper, ex-police constable and rookie field agent. He had plenty of ideas that he was going to talk over with Jack before implementing them. Too bad that was going to have to wait. 

Jack called out to Ianto when he came through the door, “Ianto, can you keep an eye on the Tourist office today after you pass out the coffee?”

That was strange to Ianto, but he went to start the first round of the drug Torchwood called coffee. Passing around the mugs, Tosh gave Ianto a tight smile as he gave her the first cup. Even Owen was looking a bit apologetic, but Gwen was looking awful smug. Ianto narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything and climbed the stairs to Jack’s office. He put the mug on Jack’s desk and stepped back to wait for the head of Torchwood to acknowledge him.

“Is there something you need before going up stairs?” asked Jack absently.

“Yes,” said Ianto. “I had wanted to talk to you about some ideas I spoke with my family about in training Gwen.”

Jack looked up and steeples his fingers. “Training in what, exactly? How to put strange notions in the heads of impressionable young girls?”

“Excuse me?” asked Ianto. “What exactly is the reason for that question?”

“Gwen told me how you took in young Emma and then left her in the care of Tosh when you left. I thought you were better than that.”

“What exactly did Gwen say?” ground out Ianto. “That I came to defuse a situation between Emma and Mr. Ellis because he was trying to enforce the statutes of the 1950’s on a young lady who is trying to learn about the new culture she has been thrown into? Or that Gwen was going to take the young lady in because “she knew more than I did about this sort of thing”? Or how about I asked Tosh to help me find something that young Emma would enjoy working at? I figured that Emma would like to stay someplace that would save her the embarrassment and questions of having a couple who are not married living together while she is getting used to this new time and culture. Remember, Jack, that they were more conservative in 1953. What we don’t mind now would be a scandal then and Gwen is becoming a quite a walking scandal.” Ianto scowled. “What did she say? That I was going to take advantage of Emma and then leave her to her own devices? May be I should be making a complaint about her defamation of my character and a complaint to the Queen about how you make the assumptions that could get the rest of us killed.”

Jack leapt to his feet. “I’m trying to be fair here.”

“You don’t seem to be trying very hard,” retorted Ianto. “I got a smug look from Gwen when I gave her first cup of coffee to her. And you automatically banish me to the Tourist office when I just walk through the door. I want to know what I’m accused of so I can mount my own defense.” Ianto crossed his arms and stared into his boss’ eyes. “Now what has you in so foul a mood?”

“John killed himself in your car.”

Ianto’s arms dropped and shock settled on his face. “I’m sorry for your loss, Jack. I know that you liked the man.”

Jack nodded and asked, “How did he get your car, Ianto?”

“I told Tosh and Emma drive it to work when I left went into the airport. I told Tosh to use it if she needed to since I was away. Tosh knows I keep my keys in a bowl behind the desk in the office, so she keeps her house keys there to keep them from getting lost down here.”

“So John could have taken your keys and used your car without anyone knowing.”

“If no one was manning the office, then yes, he could have. When did you find him?”

“Early this morning,” answered Jack. “I spent last night looking for him when Emma said that she hadn’t seen him at the safe house when she went back to pack for her new job in London. Gwen helped me bring him back later in the morning before you came in. She told me about how you swept in and took Emma from the safe house when she was trying to defuse the situation that had cropped up between John and Emma. She inferred that you were taking advantage of the situation.”

Ianto arched an eyebrow. “Oh, and did Miss Cooper also tell you that I had arrived before she did? Did she tell you that she was all for Emma coming home with her, an action that sounds a lot like what I had done?” Ianto leaned down on Jack’s desk and asked, “Do you remember what it was like in the 1950’s and how society acted? I do; I remember and I treated young Emma with the respect she deserved. I made sure that my sister was able to talk to her about the changes and I asked Tosh to help young Emma to find something that she will enjoy doing as work. I have a feeling that Gwen would have acted like Emma’s only best friend who could help her. I also think that Gwen would have attached herself a little too closely and would not have wanted Emma to leave.” Ianto straightened up and finished with, “Gwen needs to worry about Gwen. Gwen needs to make sure she is treating her man respectfully instead of pining for one man and tumbling in bed with another. Gwen needs to clean her own house before worrying about others.”

Jack leaned back. “No, she didn’t mention a few of those beginning items.” He studied his (?) partner (?) a little and said, “And she hasn’t said anything about what you concluded with either.” Jack arched his own eyebrow and grinned wolfishly. “Care to explain how you know about the domestic trouble in paradise?”

The Welsh Guardian smirked. “I do have excellent hearing and I like going to a pub once in a while. If Rhys Williams and his friends come to the same pub and talk about Gwen’s personality changes with her new job and the fact that Constable Andy Davidson has called with concerns over the boyfriend of his ex-partner has given me some clues.”

Jack studied Ianto. “What do you plan on doing about it?”

“Start her training,” Ianto said grimly. “She needs to be a part of the team, not the golden child who will kill someone with her childish notions of right and wrong. She needs to know when to question and when to toe the line. She needs to know actions have consequences, especially hers.”

“So, this situation..?”

“Will put her back on probation; I don’t think that we can put up with tail bearers using partial truth to lie and make themselves look good.”

Captain Jack Harkness nodded. He was satisfied that all avenues were going to be explored before something permanent was suggested. “And what about Owen?” At Ianto’s questioning look, he said, “Diane Holmes left the same day you did. She was trying to get back to her own time using the Rift.”

Ianto sighed and seemed to crumble into himself. “How has he been?”

Jack sighed in return. “Drinking more; more waspish with everyone. He’s mourning her loss.”

Ianto frowned and looked off into the distance. “Only time can tell for now. We will have to wait and see.”

“I don’t like that approach with Owen.”

“Neither do I, but until he pushes boundaries that protect him, I don’t think that there is much we can do. He doesn’t like to talk about his pain; the loss of his fiancé shows us his pattern.”

Jack sighed again and rubbed his face. “I still don’t like it.”

Ianto looked down at his boss. “But what can we do? We will have to walk a fine line with him.”

“Can you keep an eye on him?”

Ianto nodded. “Discreetly; I don’t want to lose a friend any more than you do.”

“And Gwen?”

“Will start her retraining today.”

“Don’t forget to file the paperwork.”

Ianto gave an affronted look of ‘who do you think I am?’ “Before the end of the day, sir.”

Jack nodded and returned to his own paperwork. Ianto left with a grim look on his face. As he came down the stairs, he noted that Tosh and Owen looked anxious, but Gwen looked smug. Those looks were wiped off their faces at his next words. “Gwen, you are now on probation once again.” Ianto smiled grimly. “This time you will be learning how to do things right. I will be teaching you.” 

Relief flooded Tosh and Owen. Their friend was still on the high ground with Jack. They could breathe easier knowing that their backs were going to be covered in the field. As Owen turned away, his face fell into a sad, troubled look. Ianto noted it as he laid down the rules with Gwen. That was going to have to be done delicately. He didn’t want to lose another friend so soon.

 

Ianto came home remembering the warning from Danny before he left. Ianto hadn’t wanted to think about it because he was concerned over Owen, but it was niggling in the back of him mind. He sighed and thought about his brother’s message.

“Ianto, you need to start stocking up the Torchwood Hub. There is something coming that has Tony, Harry, and I spooked. Whatever you do, don’t trust Saxon; you’ll know when to lockdown the Hub.”

Ianto’s blood chilled once again at the memory. The reason for the warning was obvious. Defense Minister Harold Saxon was more than he seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I hope everyone enjoys the stories.


End file.
